It's not the End
by Sadie Winchester
Summary: [Apocalyptic-verse]: "You promised!" "I'm going to have to break this one, Thals," he says, his voice raspy. Warning: Character Death(s).


**|| It's not the End ||  
**_I can't hold on anymore. _

_"I can tell, I can tell certain people don't like me no more, new shit don't excite me no more." _

**Summary**: "You promised!" "I'm going to have to break this one, Thals", he says, his voice raspy. "I can't hold on anymore. Kiss me." She takes his last breath and she cries, ignoring the burning of her skin, but she watches with pain and the acid rain peels away her lover's skin, leaving only his bones behind.  
**Rated**: T - for dark themes.  
**Characters**: Thalia Grace, Percy Jackson, Jason Grace (mentioned)  
**Setting**: Alternate universe  
**Song**: Trust Issues, Justin Bieber ft. Drake  
**Date**: STARTED: 26-Mar-13, 09:12:34 PM :: FINISHED_:_ 26-Mar-13, 09:47:39 PM

* * *

They had been fighting for hours, days, weeks, perhaps even months! The war seemed endless, and their chance of survival was slim to none. There was lightning in the sky, and the air was tenser than ever. Something was approaching, something more dangerous and deadly than the bullets and the enemy. She knew what it was.

She shut her eyes tightly for a brief second and then re-opened them again, inhaling slowly, enjoying the last fresh oxygen that she knew she was bound to receive from Mother Earth.

She raised her gun and placed it in front of her, her blue eyes scanning her surroundings that were contaminating the air with smoke. Pollution, it was everywhere. She didn't know which was more sad, the war or the death of the earth. Of everything she could never appreciate.

It had once been so beautiful. So colorful.

The sky roared and the ground shook violently, almost knocking her over, if it hadn't been for a lamp that she had held on to. She heard the screams; it made her body tremble, and her bottom lip to quiver in fear. It was coming; she had known it all along.

As soon as the ground ceased its shaking, she took off in a run, dodging bullets and knives, rocks and rubbish. She jumped over rubble and dead bodies, and slid under trucks. The quicker, the better.

The smoke began to cloud her vision even more. She could barely make out the shapes of her surroundings. It was when she began to visibly panic.

Please don't let this be the end. Please, please, please. Rapid pulse, erratic breathing, exhausted body. She could see three figures approaching her, stalking dangerously closer towards her with their guns in the air, aiming at her.

She could see their faces, she recognized them. She was about to sight in relief and lower her guard, when she noticed that one was about to pull the trigger, even though recognition was in their eyes.

What had they come to? Killing one another for survival... even one of their own. Her own brother. He pulled the trigger and her automatic reaction was to _dodge. _

Kick, roll, and punch.

Stab once, stab twice, and stab thrice.

Repeat.

She held back sobs as her eyes focused on the dead bodies. Her brother and two of her close friends. She turned away from the horrid sight. They were dead now, and there was nothing that she could do about it. She had to focus on her goal.

This won't be the end. He promised! He's never broken a promise before, and she won't doubt him. Not now, not ever. Her breath became harsher as the struggle to breathe in fresh oxygen rose. Her chest heaved heavily, and she raised her torn sleeve to wipe away the cold sweat from her forehead.

It wasn't hot, it wasn't cold... it was even. She never imagined that the end of the world would be like _this, _and she never imagined that she'd be there to witness it. Humans, so careless and so selfish. They don't appreciate what their Creator had given them. It was their fault. Stupid. Humans. They had brought this on themselves... and had left the responsibility of trying to save the earth to them, the half bloods. But even they had turned on each other. Now, it was every man for themselves. The last to survive would conquer the World. But what good was the earth for when it was so alone and not one sign of life left? When it was in ruins, by being torn apart by every living thing on it? What good would that be?

In the end... they would all be alone. Live _or _die alone. There was third option. Her last wish, to see him one last time. To feel him and reassure herself, that maybe just the two of them would be fine in a world filled with rotting corpses and gray skies, and with the fumes polluting the air. Maybe, just maybe. It was a terrible way to live, but it was worth it if she would have the opportunity to share it with him. Anything was worth it. Even taking the life of her _little brother. _

The clouds turn a darker shade of gray and then the rain begins to fall. Drops hit her skin, burning her. It's the rain that burns. Smoke rose from her skin and she hissed in pain. The worst of it was yet to come. She needed to find him.

_It's not the end. It won't. Please don't let it be the end. _

A scream pierces the air. She ignores it; she's only looking for him. Another scream. She keeps running through the fallen kingdom that had once thrived with life and had once belonged to the humans.

"Thalia!"

She turns around, the rain burning her skin more and more. She can feel it being peeled off. Not the end, _not the end. _She catches sight of him, bloody and limping. His hair is in his face, and despite the burning rain that falls from above, he smiles. "Kiss me one last time", he pleads. His green eyes are filled with sorrow. They beg for forgiveness yet admiration and affection pushes forward and pushed back the sadness in his eyes. He had to stay strong for her... even in his last seconds of life.

She chokes back a sob. "You promised", she whispers and falls to the ground, in front of his weak form. The rain is falling harder, and she knows that they won't last another five minutes. She doesn't want to accept the cold and hard truth. She can't live without him, not in this place that is literally hell on earth. "I'm going to have to break this one, Thals", he says, his voice raspy. "I can't hold on anymore. Kiss me."

So she does. She takes his last breath and she cries, ignoring the burning of her skin, but she watches with pain and the acid rain peels away her lover's skin, leaving only his bones behind.

_This is the end. _


End file.
